


круче

by ineedthatglowbirdy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, нет даже толковой порнухи, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthatglowbirdy/pseuds/ineedthatglowbirdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>небечено. зарисовка под настроение.<br/>отепешечка.</p>
    </blockquote>





	круче

**Author's Note:**

> небечено. зарисовка под настроение.  
> отепешечка.

Виктор сворачивает к мотелю, чтобы заправиться, подсчитать бабло и отдохнуть до рассвета перед долгим путем домой.  
И дать Берди прийти в себя, конечно же. 

Она хохочет. Заливается звонким смехом и что-то пытается сказать. Помахивает опустошенным пистолетом и смеется. Она устала, эмоционально и физически. У нее шок. Стресс. Она в истерике.  
Виктор целует ее, и она лезет языком ему в рот. 

Потом они выходят из машины и идут в номер. 

Виктор входит первым, бросает сумку на пол, Берди вваливается следом, и указывает на нее, вырисовывает в воздухе непонятный жест руками, и снова смеется. Ей снесло крышу от адреналина. 

Виктор смотрит на нее и склабится.  
В ее глазах - сплошной восторг, который приятно греет самолюбие, Виктор чувствует себя кем-то очень важным, Берди смотрит на него как на Бога, и Виктор думает, что может все. 

Он целует Берди в шею, лижет мочку уха, серьга западает ему в рот, он тянет ее зубами. 

Берди пахнет свинцом и потом. Деньгами. Кровью. Цветочным парфюмом. Возбуждением. Пахнет им, потому что липла к нему всю дорогу, а он целовал ее при любой возможности.  
Ее запах на нем. Они смешались, словно вросли под кожу. Виктор сомневается, что сможет смыть его. 

\- Это было так круто! Особенно погоня! И когда вы его! Слева! Одним ударом! Господи! - Берди тараторит, потом резко выдыхает. Кажется, у нее нет больше сил. 

Виктор хмыкает.  
Берди тычется лбом ему в грудь. Тяжело дышит. Ее плечи дрожат. Дыхание обжигает сквозь униформу. Виктор хочет скорее снять с себя одежду. И раздеть Берди. Он не ебал ее с тех пор, как привез в Штаты из Гонконга, и его член до боли хочет снова оказаться в ее узенькой девочке.  
Виктор обнимает Берди за плечи и ведет к кровати. 

Двухместной. Весьма просторной. Толкает Берди на кровать, нависает сверху. Матрас в меру мягкий. Отличный траходром. 

Он неспеша снимает одежду с Берди, словно разворачивает подарок. Потом раздевается сам. Его член стоит, Берди облизывает губы, глядя на него. Виктор проводит по стволу рукой, дает лизнуть пальцы Берди. 

Она обсасывает их, пока он укладывается между ее ног и вставляет член в ее узкую, как у целки, щель. Берди стонет. От боли. Виктора трахает ее неспеша, Берди быстро привыкает, тискает свои сиськи, кусает пухлые губы, выкручивает соски, вертит тазом. 

Ночь обещает быть долгой. 

***

Берди хихикает, мягко целуя в щеку. 

\- Мы теперь как Бонни и Клайд.  
Виктор обнимает ее одной рукой, другой - пересчитывает наличку. Он раскладывает пачки на прикроватной тумбе и думает о том, что жизнь, наконец, налаживается. У него теперь есть два новых особняка, личный бизнес, новые костюмы, дорогие туфли, он сам себе хозяин и ебал он всех в рот, начиная от правительственных организаций заканчивая Логаном, который загнется на своей супергеройской работенке, пытаясь доказать, что он лучше него. Ха. 

И еще у него есть Берди. И то облегчение, которое она дарит его искалеченной памяти. С ней нелегко, она девочка с характером, но, черт, без нее было так трудно. 

Берди льнет к нему, укладывает подбородок на груди. Виктор обнимает ее хрупкую фигурку. 

\- Почти, Берди, - он целует ее в висок, царапая щетиной. - Мы намного круче. 

Виктор скалится. Берди смеется. Приятно и звонко.


End file.
